The Change
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: Kat realizes she's the daughter of a Greek Goddess. She thinks of herself as a giant freak! Will a certain dark haired boy change her mind about everything? SUCKY SUMMARY. -.-'
1. I'm what?

_DISCLAIMER; I do not own Degrassi. I'm just borrowing they're characters. I also don't own A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez._

* * *

><p>My name is Kataleya Lopez. I'm 16 years old, only about 5'4, have brown curly hair up to my waist that have natural blond at the ends, and have a nice curvy body.<p>

I have to move to Toronto. I don't fully understand why, but apperantley I'm adopted. My biological Mom is Artemis. Artemis is the goddess of the wilderness, the hunt and wild animals, and fertility. Yeah, she's a virgin but, somehow I'm her daughter. Weird.

I'm moving to a camp to learn how to control my powers before I loose it. I've always wondered why I was so different from other kids. I have bright pruple eyes. I remember asking my "mother", when I was seven why I was the only kid who had that colour of eyes. Everyone else had brown, green or blue. She said I was just special, but I couldn't show anyone so I have to wear contact lenses.

But, now I get it. This sucks completly. I don't want to move. I love my life here, in NYC. I'm popular, beautiful (as some boys or girls would say), smart, talented and have amazing clothes. I just don't get it why I have to move. Can't I have like online schooling for Greek God children? It would be much easier than this.

My name is Kataleya Lopez. I'm 16 years old, only about 5'4, have brown curly hair up to my waist that have natural blond at the ends, and have a nice curvy body.

Well, this is how my "parents" told me...

**FLASHBACK;**

"Kat! Could you come down here for a minute? Your mother and I have something to tell you." My Dad, Grayson yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah sure, Daddy! Just wait a sec." I yelled back. I went to turn off my iHome, and quickly ran down the stairs, with a bright smile. Showing off my pearly white teeth.

"Kat. You're moving." My Mother, Eliza said.

"What? Mom, please tell me you're just joking." I said, surpirised. I didn't expect this at all. My life is over. I have to leave.

"It's true, Kat. You're going to a camp for Greek God children," Dad said.

"Dad, did you mix up the days for April Fools? If you are, this isn't funny at all," I replied, on the verge of tears. My Dad loved to play jokes on me. This one, isn't funny.

"Kat, I know from the second we got you from the Gods, you knew you were different. You run faster. Excel at things the first time you try them. You're inhumanly beautiful inside and out. You're an amazing musician," My Mom explained,"You're the daughter of Artemis, you know, the one you used to read about when you were younger. The one you pretended to be. You used to run around with a bow and arrow shooting everything you got the chance to," She added, folding her hands together.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be true!" I yelled. I was furious. I ran into my room and started to cry. I peeled my contacts out of my eyes and looked at myself in my full body mirror. I was a freak. Offically.

I know, it's all true. Everything my Mom said. I was on the track team because I'm the fastest runner in the whole school. So many people have complimented on my beauty. Even random people on the street, while I walk into the grocery store in sweats and my hair in a bun. Heck, even my teacher complimented me.

**REALITY;**

"Come one Kat, you're leaving!" My mother yelled.

I walked to the door and turned around, looking at my room for the last time. It was so empty. The only thing left was my King Size bed. I couldn't bring it since the camp provided beds.

I said good bye to all my friends last week. I remember telling them, "Guys, don't cry. You can still text me. We still have Facebook and Skype. Elena, Jessica, don't cry please." I tried to be strong, but ended up crying too. They've been my Best Friends since Kindergarten. They don't know about my secret and I don't plan on telling them. They're the top gossipers of our school, next to me of course. My point is, they would tell everyone. When I say everyone I mean it.

I shut the door and ran down the stairs. Quickly capturing mental pictures of everything. All the memmories.

_Bye_, I whispered to the house. Obviously it wouldn't answer back, but you get what I mean.

All my stuff was loaded into the cab, all that was left was to say good bye to my "parents". My mom was already crying. My Dad stayed strong. He knew we would see eachother again.

"Bye, Ma, Daddy. I'll miss you both." I said, while I grabbed both of them, bringing them into a group hug.

"Bye Baby. Be careful, k?" My Mom said, sniffling. Her brown eyes, blood shot red.

"Of course." I assured her.

"Bye, Princess. Call if you need anything." My Dad said, hugging me once more.

"Yes, Daddy." I said. Looking up at him, "I love you guys. Tell 'Lena and Jess, I love them too, please." I added on.

I jumped into the yellow taxi cab, and waved to my "parents", as it drove away. I plugged in my ear phones and turned on my iPhone. Listening to a song that I made myself called, "A Year Without Rain." I had one of those recording things on my laptop that I made my own music on.

Here I go. I now have the embrace this major change in my life.

* * *

><p><em>Heeeeey! What do you think? Should I continue? REVIEW ASAP. I want to know your opinions.<br>__& Sorry, if you get mad about the whole romance about Eli (I just have to say it now! He'll appear in the next chapter, if I continue this) I know he belongs with Clare and such, but I just wanted to write a story without Clare. You know, for a change.  
>If you get confused about the story, just tell me. I'll gladly explain it to you. This is one of the first times I'm writing stories so yeah. Be patient with me, please. <em>


	2. Meeting Eli

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Degrassi, I'm just borrowing they're characters. I also don't own Chrion from Percy Jackson. Just borrowing since I couldn't think of anymore names.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the camp. The entrance was amazing. It was a giant building that kind of looked like a Museum. Everyone thought it was just a school. Only people who were Greek God children and of course, the teachers knew what was hidden behind those walls.<p>

I stepped into those giant marble doors, which took an amazing amount of force to open.

"Wow. It's more amazing on the inside," I said, spinning around in a circle to absorb all the features. My blue of the shoulder top fluttering around, like wings. All the architecutre of every single one of the 12 main Gods, not to be disrespectful to the other minor Gods.

On one side the Gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and even Hades. Who was banned from Olympus. At least, they respected him.

On the other side was the Goddess'. Hera, Hestia, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite.

"You think this is amazing? Wait until you see the rest of it," Said a voice. I whipped around and saw a guy who looks around my age, dressed in all black and has the most amazing green eyes I have EVER seen. "Hi, I'm Elijah, but I like to be called Eli," He added on, sticking out his hand for my to shake. His hand was filled with vintage rings and his nails were painted black.

"Kat." I replied, shaking his hand. I felt a shot of electricly flow through me as I thouch Eli's hand. I shurgged if off. _Maybe it's just part of my powers, _I thought, as I let go of his hand.

"AHHHH! There you are, Daughter of Zeus and Artemis. Kataleya, right? I see you've met Eli already," A goat like creature came out of no where, suddenly screaming about me. I jumped back in shock. He was half boy on the upper half, but on the bottom half he had goat legs/feet. He also had tiny goat horns in his hair.

"She prefers Kat," Eli said, winking at me. I blushed instantly.

"Ahhhh... People with nicknames always stick together. By the way, my name is Zee. I'll be your tour guide for a couple days, next to Eli of course." Zee explained, chuckling a bit.

I smiled, to be polite of course. I have to admit, this was pretty cool. Eli and Zee led my through a secret door which was behind Hermes. Apperantly, this was a museum but the secret door was only known to Greek God Children and helpers and such.

I think we first landed in the dormitory. It had rows of double doors going down on the sides.

"You'll have the room to yourself, Kat. Since you're the only child of Zeus so far. Children here, share rooms with they're half siblings or full siblings. Two to a bedroom." Zee explained. Leading me into another hall. I was confused. I thought I was going to have rooms near other kids.

"Zeus sent us a message, explaining he wanted you to have to best room. Even if it means building another hall for you, which we had to." Eli said, chucking the keys at me.

I shrugged, going up to the door and opening the lock. The door opened in a flash.

"WOAH! This is legit!" Zee yelled out, stomping his goat feet in the process.

"Uhm. Question, haven't you guys seen my room before? I mean, I thought you guys built it," I asked, obviously confused out of my mind.

"Nope. Only you could open it, I guess. Literally everyone has tried, but you, you got it open. Guess its the benefit of being Zeus' Daugther. You get this freakishly large room, a king size bed, unlimited clothes/your girly produts, and instruments...?" Eli said.

"I'm kind of a musician," I explained, shifiting my weight from one foot to the other.

"HA. Eli. You should see your face," Zee yelled out. Eli smacked him on the head really hard. You could actually hear that SMACK echoing. Eli was also blushing. You wouldn't expect that.

I ignored it and looking around the room. The bed was in the centre. There was a little bit of stairs leading up to it. It was one of those circle beds that I've always wanted. On either side of the bed were two doors. I guess one leads to the bathroom, the other to my wardrobe. I flipped around to look at the other side. There was a balcony with a bunch of windows. _Sweeeettttt, _I thought. The view was amazing. It showed the whole sky.

And, of course my instruments. Drum set, Guitars, Pianos. Every single instrument that I play or have tried to play before, was there.

I squealed, and jumped up and down. I always seemed to do this when I was excited.

Eli and Zee had that total, I'm-Amused-At-Your-Girlyness Face. I stuck my tounge out at them.

Next, Zee and Eli lead my to the training area, for your power training and such. They're were kids everywhere. Holy crap. Kids in battle armour hitting eachother with real swords.

Kids training with bow and arrows. I would die to try that. I've always wanted to.

Just then, a kid ran into me knocking me down in the process. He landed right on the top of me. He blushed bright red. He dressed like a guy, with the baggy clothes and a beanie hat, but his face looked like a girls.

"Adam!" Eli yelled, pushing the boy off of me and helping me up.

"S-s-sorry." He said to me, looking down at his feet.

"It's alright." I said smiling. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. It was embarassing enough as it is. I whipped all the grass off of my blue skinny jeans, and put back on one of my black flats, which fell off when the boy knocked me over. "I'm Kat!" I said, and put an even bigger smile on my face.

He looked up at me and asked, "Adam. You're the daughter of Zeus and Artemis, right? The new girl?"

"I hope so, because this is my first day here," I replied, sarcastically.

Just then, everyone looked at me. I mean, everyone who was around did. I didn't know what to do, I just looked at Eli for help since Zee randomly ditched us.

"Hi! I'm Alli and this is Fiona," This girl who I guessed was Alli said. She was an indian girl, dressed in all hot pink and had her hair and makeup put to perfection.

The other girl, Fiona was just a pretty. She had black curly hair that just went passed her shoulder. She was dressed just as pretty but didn't have as much makeup on as Alli.

"You're very pretty," Fiona added.

I awed, "You are too!" I said back. Smiling. I seemed to be doing that alot.

"Hi, I'm Drew and this is Jake," A tall football guy ran through the crowd and englufed me in a giant bear hug. I managed to squeak out, "Can't. Breathe!"

"Sorry," He said putting me down and ran up to Ali to give her a kiss on the cheek. I never noticed that Fiona was next to Adam. Holding his hand. I'm guessing that they're dating. They are so cute together.

Drew, obviously was a football player had a Camp Of The Gods tee on and blue skinny jeans. He had dark brown hair, that was styled to spike up.

Jake, looked kind of like a lumber jack. Just saying. He was staring at me funny to. Urgh. Boys.

"Alli and Fiona are daughters of Aphrodite. Drew is son of Posiedon. Adam is son of Apollo, which means you two are cousins. Jake is son of Hermes. And, I'm son of Hades," Eli explained. No wonder he likes black. I could've figured out that eariler. I mentally smacked myself in the face.

"You're the only kid who has to Greek God parents," Jake added, smiling at me. Obviously trying to look cute. Eli gave him the death glare. If looks could kill someone, Jake would be dead by now. I chuckled, looking at Eli. He turned to me and smirked. His smirk was pretty hot, if I don't say so myself.

"Okay! I'm walking with you guys. You know, to get to know my only cousin," Adam said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pratically dragged me towards another building.

Eli followed on my other side, and said "So Kat, tell us about yourself, before you get harassed by Chrion, the camp leader."

"Well, I'm 16. Have purple eyes. Recently figured out that I'm a freak. And, I play like 11 instruments." I explained, sarcastically. I knew I was a freak. I mean. I have TWO Greek God parents. Not just ONE like the rest of everyone else. I was different. I hated it.

"You're not a freak. You're so cool! I mean, I've never had a cousin since you know Artemis is a friggin' virgin. But, yeah! I finally get one now. At least, I can hang out with you instead of my annoying brothers and sisters. For the love of Mount Olympus, all they do is complain." Adam said. Well more like yelled in my ear. I think I'm deaf.

"Woah. Adam calm down. You know how new kids are," Eli yelled back. Great, now they're having a yelling war. Urgh.

"True... Sorry. It's just I know how it feels. To be called a freak. I mean, my Foster Mom called me one like a billion times," Adam explained. Thank the Gods he wasn't yelling this time. Crap. I talk like them too.

"It's fine, _cousin_," I said, trying to lighten up the eeire atmostphere.

He smiled brightly. I guess it worked. "Come on, _cousin,_ you should meet Chrion."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? REVIEW ASAP. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER; I do not own Degrassi or Percy Jackson. I'm just borrowing they're characters and such._

* * *

><p>"Gee. Thanks for ditching us, Zee." I said to him. He met up with Eli, Adam and I when we were on the way to meet someone named Chrion.<p>

"Sorry, Kat. I just had to tell Chiron that the soon-to-be-Queen-of-the-Gods has arrived." Zee explained smirking at me. Someone his smirk couldn't compare to Eli's.

"Queen of the Gods?" I asked.

"Yeap. Since you're Zeus' only child, you'll be his heir when he retires." Eli explained. Looking at me square in the eyes.

"BOOYAH! Cousin, when you get all rich and stuff, don't ever forget me!" Adam screamed.

_Booyah?_, I though. But, I just smiled. I am thrilled to have Adam as my cousin. His personality was always excited. Kind of like me, except for now. I'm currently faking everything. I don't wanna be here. This place is for freaks. Well now, I'm part of Freak Ville.

Zee led us into another part of Camp. We walked into one of the doors, and saw a giant marble table, surrounded by chairs. It's probably where people meet and discuss stuff about you know, Gods and such.

Just then, a horse like creature galloped in front of us. He was half man, half centaur. Like the ones I read in those mythological books. He ran up to us and grabbed one of hands, bend down and kiss the top of it and said, "AHH! There she is. Daughter of Zeus, it's a pleasure to be in your presence. I am Chiron, the Camps Director."

"Kat," was the only thing I could say. I was so shocked/overwhelmed of the fact that; 1. I'm Queen of the Gods. I rather be the Princess, you know. It's better. Queen makes me feel old. 2. Met a centaur, who could talk. 3. Meet a half goat person thing, who could also talk. 4. Met my cousin for the first time. This was so overwhelming for just one day. I was exhausted already. Maybe, after a little bit I could ask if I could rest. "Uhm. What is this place? Is it like where you have meetings?" I added on.

"Yes. You're correct. We have group meetings here when there are major problems in the Camp." Chrion explained, grabbing my hand and leading me to a chair. He then, pulled out the chair for me, wanting me to sit down. "So, Kat this must be very overwhelming for you."

"Yeap. It's not everyday that you find out that all this mythical stuff is true." I said, looking down. Tracing the lines on the marble table.

"You know that necklace of yours, belongs to your mother. Artemis." Chrion said, pointing towards the orchid necklace I had around my neck. I always wore this no matter what. I was named after it. It's the Cattleya Orchid. My name is pronounced the same, just with a different spelling. The necklace was pure gold. I treasured it. I never ever took it off. "It's her favourite flower. She left it with you when you were just a mere toddler. She never wanted to leave you, Kat. Lord Zeus never wanted to either, but they never had a choice," Chrion added. I looked down. She had no choice but to leave me. Leave me when she could've raised me herself. "You're just like both of your parents. You have Lord Zeus' electric eyes and your power to be a leader. Lady Artemis' beauty and kindness. And, of course your extra touches, the music and being able to speak 5 langages fluently. English, Tagalog, Spanish, French and Italian." Chrion continued.

"Okay. 1. Why would they have to leave me? 2. How could you have known all of this about me, when you just met me?" I asked, exasperated.

"Artemis and Zeus visted. They've always been watching you, Kat. They've told me about you, about everything. They also told me about that story with you and the wolf when you were around 5 years old. They said you were playing in the park when you saw a wolf near the trees, so, out of curiousity you went to it. You weren't scared at all. No hesistantion filled your eyes. You went up to the wolf and hugged it and started to play with it. Is this story true?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, all of it is. But, about my first question..."

"Zeus and Artemis had to leave you because Hades was angry. Angry at the fact that you could rule after Zeus, and not him. Hades got angry when your Father had told him this. He was furious. Hades tried to eliminate you, but of course your parents wouldn't allow this. Your Father stayed behind to take care of Hades while your mother went to find a place to keep you away from all the madness. She knew she couldn't keep you on Olympus so she turned to a human. She gave you to them, Kat. To protect you. She put her Cattleya Orchid necklace on you, so that Hades would never find you. It was somehow a protection necklace that kept you off of Hades' radar. Olympus was destoryed due to the fight, but later on in the years it was rebuilt. Your mother said to you, "_I'll find you, no matter what I have to go thorugh I will find you again my sweet angel"_" Chrion cleared out.

I was speechless. This couldn't have all happened to me when I was like 1. Holy crap. And, Hades. Hades was Eli's Father. His father tried to kill me.

I forgot about all of the Hades and Eli's connection and asked, "I remember her saying that to me. I might not remember when, but when I'm sad or when someone does something mean to me, I would always hear that voice in my head saying those exact words over and over again, untill I felt better. I don't know how but it just happened. I never questioned it, or told anyone about it untill now."

"You have a stronger connection than I thought, right Chrion?" Zee said, kicking his goat feet on the table.

"Yes and get your feet off the table!" Chrion yelled. Zee did as he was told with a frightened expression. I would be scared too, if I was him.

"Hey. Uhm. Kat, aren't you tired? You should go take a nap and do all your girly stuff," Eli said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. But, somehow still smiled.

"Oh cool! Kat, can I come with you! I so wanna see your room? Is it legit? Big? Because, I know I have a miniture room that I still have to share." Adam yelled. I totally forget he was here.

I smiled. And, Zee led me to my room. Of course Adam came. He was literally screaming when he saw it. He even said, _I'm so sleeping here sometime._ I actually heard Eli growl. It was kind of sexy. You know.

After they left, I kind of just collapsed. I didn't even bother to change out of my blue skinny jeans. I just threw my flats on the floor and slept.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo... Whatcha think? Review! vv<em>


End file.
